pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brycen (Adventures)
Brycen is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the Gym Leader of Icirrus City in the Unova region. Appearance Brycen is a muscular man with blue eyes and teal hair. He wears a blue mask around his eyes, with a "tail" with a purple ribbon. Brycen wears a blue mantle with white hexagonal features, which covers his left arm and torso. Brycen also wears black pants and azure shoes. Personality Biography Brycen was a famous movie star and a martial arts expert. However, he was injuredB&W036: Museum Showdown during a movie shooting, and was hospitalized by Doctor Logan, who learned more about this famous movie star. While Brycen was in hospital, he was advised by a person to take on the role of the Gym Leader. Brycen took the advice of the man, Alder, inspiring him to become the Gym Leader.B&W043: Tooth and Claw Eventually, he retired from showbiz and became the Gym Leader of Icirrus City. Black researched that Brycen was a Gym Leader that he'd have to defeat on his way, to participate in the Pokémon League.B&W015: The Mystery of the Missing Fossil Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion - the three Sacred Swords - traveled across the Unova region, and saw that the Gym Leaders had a strong bond with their Pokémon.B&W055: The Shadow Triad Black & White arc Lenora called other Gym Leaders, including Brycen, to meet her at Nacrene City museum: she displayed the Dark Stone so the enemy would take the bait, and the Gym Leaders would be ready to fight them.B&W033: Underground Showdown Brycen attended the gym leaders' meeting at Celestial Tower. Clay explained they came here for the concern about Team Plasma, and they were to join Lenora at Nacrene City. However, Skyla took Black to her Gym to test him, leaving others behind.B&W034: Up in the Air Brycen waited with the other Gym Leaders in the airplane. Clay became mad that Skyla ditched them, but Brycen muttered that it was a bad plan if they had to wait, which made Clay even more upset. A moment later, Skyla joined the Gym Leaders at the airplane, and took them to Nacrene City. There, Brycen and others joined Lenora in the fight against the Shadow Triad, who were attempting to steal the Dark Stone.B&W035: The Battle Within Brycen faced the Shadow Triad, and teamed up with Burgh to confront one of the intruders. Brycen told the enemy to invite the enemy was the luxury of the soul, while the opponent he was facing identified him as a former movie star. Brycen had Cryogonal attack the enemy's Larvesta, to which the Fire-type attack evaporated Cryogonal. As the enemy boasted around, Brycen muttered that only corrupted his mind, as his Larvesta was defeated and the Pokémon was bound by ice chains. The enemy realized that Cryogonal simply evaporated in an icy cloud, allowing it to form ice crystals to bind it. The other two's Basculin and Lilligant went to attack Cryogonal, who evaporated, and used the same tactic to bind the entire Shadow Triad and capturing it, to which Brycen stated this was "the end". The Gym Leaders confronted the Shadow Triad, and demanded of them to take them to Team Plasma's king. However, the Shadow Triad called upon the Weather trio: Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, who emitted a giant surge of energy, forming a whirlwind that engulfed the Gym Leaders. To save the Gym Leaders, Black went to attack, and his Nite evolved. Brycen managed to break free of the tornado, and left an ice statue as a decoy. Later, he went to rescue Black, who was already unconscious. Brycen noticed a mask on the floor, and realized that Black had been deceived by an imposter. He was contacted by Drayden, whom Brycen reported what happened. Brycen opened a hatch, revealing the Light Stone. Drayden commented to restore the balance, they had to awaken the other dragon, Reshiram. Brycen noticed the Light Stone rolling independently towards Black, and told Drayden he was passing the mission to him. With everything over, Brycen mused that Black had to grow stronger, as he picked him and the stone up and took them away.B&W037: Finding Truth When Black woke up at the Tubeline Bridge, he encountered Brycen. Thinking he was the imposter, Black went to attack, but Brycen stopped him, showing a mask. Black then remembered what happened at the museum, and went to save the Gym Leaders, blaming himself for the failure. However, Brycen's Cryogonal shot an ice chain to bind him: Brycen stated it was to prevent Black from escaping his training, as he was not powerful enough to take on Team Plasma, who had the Legendary Weather Trio. For his first test, Black sent Nite, who had evolved (to which Black nicknamed him Bo), and had him burn down the chain, but failed. Brycen applauded Black for the change of nickname, and stated it was up to him to train Bo as "the king of the fighting". He also sent three Vanillish the rest of Black's Pokémon, so they all could improve themselves and cover their weaknesses, and was why he had his personal doctor, named Logan, watch over them and cure them if needed. Brycen walked away, and met up with Drayden. The latter praised Brycen for his plan, who pulled out the Light Stone he had found at the museum. He stated while Black was capable of training himself, he wondered if he could unseal Reshiram out of the Light Stone. He also wondered if it was a good idea to even unseal Reshiram, thinking they'd be the same as Team Plasma, who have done the same with Zekrom. Drayden reminded Team Plasma was more powerful than they were, and had to carry out the plan. The two men glared at each other, but Iris arrived and calmed the tensions down. Drayden introduced Iris to Brycen, who ignored them, as he went away to find Team Plasma's castle.B&W038: Decisions, Decisions Brycen went to the Dragonspiral Tower with Beartic. He didn't see much of the place, aside that it was a giant maze. Atop of the tower, he saw some electric-burnt marks, and giant footprints. Brycen realized this must've been the place where Zekrom had been awakened. He continued searching, but found no trace of Team Plasma's whereabouts or their castle, and wondered where his fellow Gym Leaders have been taken to.B&W039: School of Hard Knocks As Logan was describing Brycen, the latter cut his talk, reminding him about his duties. Logan did so, and pushed Black into the Gym. Brycen was waiting for him at the top, and remarked that Black must've passed his three challenges so far. Brycen told that Black needed to cross the ice maze as his fourth challenge, and face Brycen in a Gym Battle as his final challenge. Black accepted, and as he went to cross the icy maze, Brycen looked at the Light Stone in his left sleeve. Black reached Brycen, who was waiting for him at the battlefield. The two started a battle, where Black sent Bo against Brycen's Cryogonal. Bo managed to quickly defeat Cryogonal with a Fighting-type move. However, Black was more concerned about asking Brycen something, who sent Vanillish to unleash a Hail. As the battle continued, Brycen noticed Black wanted to ask him something, who wanted to know what was Brycen expecting of him, and what were the "Truth" and "Ideals". Brycen remained silent, though he mused to himself that Black wasn't paying attention to the battle: as his Vanillish's health recovered with the Ice Body ability, his Bo was defeated by taking damage from the hail. While Black sent Musha, Brycen believed that Black was feeling he was the wrong person for their mission. Black, however, stated as to why did Brycen coverthe truth and drag Black into this matter, and even showed that Brycen was hiding the Light Stone in his sleeve, due to Black being able to sense the item's presence. Brycen gasped, while Logan told Brycen it was for the best to tell Black everything they knew, since the kid had already figured much out. Brycen complied to the request, and told that the Ideals represented Zekrom, while the Truth represented Reshiram. He showed the Light Stone, while Black thought that Brycen trusted him to be capable of unsealing the Dragon of Truth from that stone. Brycen merely stated this was Drayden's idea. As Black's Musha fainted, Black sent Costa, who defeated Vanillish with Scald, and confronted Brycen's Beartic.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth Black noticed that Beartic's attacks resembled to one of the movies that Brycen starred in, while Logan corrected him that it was a TV series, too. Brycen cut their talk, and felt that Black wanted to distract him by reminding him of the past movies. Suddenly, Black started walking to Brycen, and admitted he was ready to become the "Truth" that Brycen spoke of, for he'd have to face N and Zekrom on his way to the Pokémon League anyway. Black asked of Brycen to give him the Light Stone, while Brycen's Beartic made another strike on Costa, who evolved. Costa attempted to retaliate, but missed, to which Beartic attacked Costa, defeating it. Black thanked Brycen for improving his strength, who stated there was no need to thank him. He passed the Light Stone to Black, reminding a tough challenge was ahead that could cost Black his own dreams. Black simply stated he could not avoid the responsibility, while Brycen claimed Black could challenge him at any time to earn his badge, to participate at the Pokémon League. Black realized that Brycen just confirmed that the Pokémon League will be held, and told Brycen to hand him the badge. Costa was not actually defeated, as it stopped Beartic's attack, and counterattacked by striking its face, defeating it. Black cheered, and went to unseal Reshiram, but failed. Nevertheless, Brycen gave him the Freeze Badge. As Black stormed out, Iris warned him about the recent news: Drayden announced the deadline to enter the League was one week. Black became mortified, and Brycen admitted these news suprised him, too. Black was too upset, and even wanted to shatter the Light Stone, to which Brycen calmed him down, and agreed with Iris that he could find another way to enter the League. He suggested catching one of the Legendary Pokémon: Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion, who were masters to Keldeo. Since Brycen had no clue where they could be found, Black became very frustrated, as none of this helped his cause, and ran off.B&W045: A Cold Reception Brycen saw Black on the screen, along with the rest of the competitors in the quarterfinals of the Pokémon League. Brycen had felt that Black wouldn't compete because of all the responsibilites put on him, yet was proven wrong, after having spoken with the Gym Leaders. Thinking of them, Brycen felt it disappointing that they couldn't reveal their location, aside being trapped in a dark place, with no sound. Believing their memories have been wiped out, Brycen went with Cryogonal away to find them.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! He watched the tournament battles for a while. He wondered how could the Gym Leaders have their memories removed, as that was a supernatural phenomenon. However, looking at Hood Man's Beheeyem, Brycen mused to himself it was possible. As he wondered if it was just a coincidence, White stepped in and used her Pokédex, confirming that was no coincidence. Brycen asked her to lend him her strength, to which she complied.B&W054: The Tournament Continues Brycen sensed tremors below the Pokémon League. He went undeground, and was concerned that he couldn't contact White, who had disappeared after encountring the Hood Man and Grey talking to each other. Looking at his surroundings, he saw a pitch-black darkness, and was blinded by a bright light. Five men appeared, who commented that Gym Leaders weren't so useless, looking at Brycen, who came to save the others. Brycen, who suspected them to be Team Plasma, had Cryogonal emit an ice chain to attack, but nearly hit Hawes, who was held as a hostage. However, Ghetsis appeared behind Brycen, and "welcomed" him to his castle. As N's castle emerged from the ground, Ghetsis revealed that Brycen was crucified, along with the rest of the captured Gym Leaders. As N's castle emerged from the ground, Ghetsis revealed that Brycen was crucified, along with the rest of the captured Gym Leaders.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The trainers, who fought to release the Gym Leaders, had Patrat chew off the ropes binding them. The Gym Leaders were released, and joined the fight against the Team Plasma Sages.B&W062: Homecoming With the battle over, Brycen watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Black 2 & White 2 arc Brycen came back into filmstar business, working for the PokéStar Studios. Whitley, per Sabrina's wishes, dressed up as a superhero to protect the amusement park. Brycen, dressed as a villain, as he had the Tyranitar-mecha attack her. Despite the machine going berserk, Brycen allowed the scene to continue, for Blake appeared and defeated the mecha. Brycen thanked Cheren for having his students do the scene, which turned out great. Brycen admitted he returned as an actor, to inspire people about Pokémon he was making. He also thought Cheren could become a Gym Leader of Aspertia City in the wake of Brycen's absence. After the scene was over, Brycen gave Vullaby he was using to the receptionist, who returned Vullaby to her original owner.B2W2006: Movie Panic Pokémon On hand Temporary Gallery Brycen as Brycen-Man Adventures.PNG|As Brycen-Man See also *Brycen (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters